


untitled

by janusrome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 words microfic memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

** Sci-fi **

'Apparate' is just another word for creating a temporary wormhole.

 

** Hurt/Comfort **

The mild werewolf understands the insociable former Death Eater.

 

** Horror **

"Thank you, Remus."

 

** Angst **

The full moon.

 

** Romance **

The act of concocting the Wolfsbane Potion with precision monthly.

 

** Fluff **

Reading tomes of Potions alongside the potion-induced sleepy werewolf.

 

** Fetish **

The WAND.

 

** Kinky **

"Neville, picture Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes, can you?"

 

** Fantasy **

Bestiality.

 

** OOC **

Never. Perform. Legilimecy. On. That. Filthy. Werewolf. Never.

 


End file.
